Answers
by aeternus aenigma
Summary: Elliot, Olivia, a party, and some drinks...there is something Olivia wants to find out! Pure fluff one-shot, rating to be safe.


**A/N: Hello, this is my first venture into SVU fic and yes, I will go down with the E/O ship, their chemistry was amazing, lol! This is pure fluff as there was a little fluffy plot bunny boucing around my head that was rather persisent...so I hope this somewhat enjoyable :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it, Dick Wolf does...he let Elliot leave and that's why we have fanfic! So I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.**

"Kiss me Elliot" the low, sultry voice commanded his attention.

"Uh, W-what?" he stuttered at the woman in front of him.

"I said, kiss me" she replied before biting her lower lip and resting her head back against the wall.

Still staring open mouthed at the woman in front of him, Detective Elliot Stabler wondered if what he was witnessing was a dream or a hallucination…If it was either he did not want to wake up.

* * *

><p><span>A few hours earlier:<span>

Detective Olivia Benson looked down and checked her outfit one more time, then looked in her compact mirror to be sure her make- up was still okay before entering Alex Cabot's house. She hoped it wasn't too much; Alex had been determined to throw this Halloween party and told them all costumes were mandatory.

Olivia hadn't really wanted to dress up but she had to, so went for an easy option. Opening the door she met Casey Novak dressed as a pirate.

"Well, hello kitty" Casey laughed as she took in Olivia's cat outfit, "nice outfit Liv."

"You too Case. Where is everyone?" Olivia replied glancing around.

"They're around" Casey gestured making Olivia think that her friend was probably fairly tipsy already.

Smiling and shaking her head Olivia followed Casey through to the kitchen where she immediately spotted Alex, Fin and Melinda by an extensive array of drinks.

Walking over to them she smiled at Fin's 1920's gangster outfit, Melinda looked great as Cleopatra, and Alex as the angel of darkness.

"Hey guys" Olivia smiled as she reached the group, "you all look amazing."

The three turned and eyes widened as they looked at their friend and colleague in her short black shorts and three quarter sleeve top with a deep V neck. They took in the fishnet tights and knee- high black boots, topped off with smoky cat eye make- up and cute cat ears.

"Hot damn Benson" Fin stated.

"Wow, just wow" Alex giggled, also slightly merry.

"I hope no one here has a heart condition" Melinda quipped taking Olivia's hand.

"Bet Stabler will when he sees you" Fin grinned, "has he seen you? And is that a whip?" he continued noticing the accessory wrapped around her waist.

"Yes Fin it is, and no, I haven't seen Elliot yet" Olivia answered as Alex gave her a drink and then proceeded to get them all some shots.

Olivia looked around for the one person she was hoping to see; her best friend and partner Elliot Stabler.

* * *

><p>Elliot looked around from where he was standing; he had not seen his partner yet and hoped she hadn't decided to give the party a miss. Currently he was trying very hard not to be rude to the woman who'd been pretty much following him around the party since he'd arrived. Yes, she was attractive, but she was clearly drunk and a bit too overly tactile for his liking.<p>

Excusing himself once again, Elliot made his way over to John Munch who made a surprisingly convincing Dracula, and Ryan O'Halloran, who had an impressive steampunk get- up going on.

"I see you have escaped once again my friend" Munch commented as Elliot reached them, he had found it entertaining to watch the inebriated cheerleader trail after Elliot so far.

"She's definitely persistent" Elliot sighed.

"Maybe she's got a thing for men in uniform" O'Halloran laughed gesturing at Elliot's U.S Marine outfit.

"Hopefully she'll take the hint now" Elliot muttered still looking around.

"I think you'd have to hint with the subtlety of a sledge hammer…because here she comes again" O'Halloran commented as Much took a sip of his drink not to show how amused he was by his colleague's discomfort.

"Oh for the love of God, really?" Elliot huffed, "have either of you seen Liv?"

Munch was about to answer when his eyes widened all of a sudden. Elliot looked at him curiously then at O'Halloran, when the tech's jaw dropped.

"Happy Halloween indeed" Munch quipped as O'Halloran just nodded.

Wondering what on earth had captured the attention of his friends so intently Elliot turned, whilst trying to detach his arm from his stalker.

"Holy shit…" Elliot breathed discovering the object of their attention.

"Found Olivia" O'Halloran said finding his voice again.

"And I think we've lost Elliot" Munch chuckled noting the blank stare on Elliot's face.

* * *

><p>Olivia chanced another glance around the room before her heart jumped, there was Elliot looking, well, divine in his U.S Marines costume, oh the things a uniform did for some men. It was then that she noticed the blonde cheerleader draped over his arm.<p>

"What is it with him and blondes?" she muttered to herself slightly irritated.

Olivia admitted in her heart that part of the reason for her outfit was to grab her partner's attention. They had been getting closer since he and his wife divorced six month prior after a long separation period, and he had yet to make any sort of move on Olivia even though the opportunities had been there. They had been spending plenty of time together outside of work at each other's apartments getting take out, watching movies, or just going for drinks after closing cases…even when drunk they hadn't manage to cross that line.

Watching Elliot with his current attachment made Olivia wonder if she was just imagining them getting closer; was it all in her head? Did she want it that much?

"Not going there" she muttered softly at that last thought.

Olivia brought her attention back to Alex, and Casey who had wandered over to them more shots in hand and a plan formed; enough of this dancing around each other, she would find out tonight if her dazzlingly blue- eyed partner felt anything for her. Taking the shot glass off Casey she decided a little liquid courage couldn't hurt, just before she took the shot Olivia glanced back at her partner only to find him staring straight at her. Giving him a soft smile she turned back to the girls and took drank the shot.

* * *

><p>Elliot watched as his gorgeous best friend chatted with Casey and Alex; he was once again captivated by her. Elliot knew he probably felt way more than he should for Olivia, but did she feel the same? Would she reject him if he made a move on her? Then he would run the risk of losing his best friend and partner.<p>

Feeling hands try to snake around his neck brought Elliot out of his trance to notice he was once again left with his new friend. Munch had gone to talk to Fin and O' Halloran had made his way over to Olivia, Casey and Alex. Elliot could feel the envy bubbling as he watched the handsome tech do a shot with the girls and join their conversation.

He noticed then that Olivia remained behind as the other three wandered off. Taking the opportunity Elliot managed to hand his stalker off to another guy, dressed in a sailor uniform, and headed over to his partner.

"Hey Liv" he smiled at her.

"Hey El" she replied, "You enjoying the party?"

"I am now" he answered moving closer, "you look incredible, Liv" he continued wondering where his boldness was coming from.

"Thanks El. You're looking pretty good yourself" Olivia picked up and dropped the dog tags around his neck.

Looking up Olivia locked eyes with her partner shocked at the intensity she found there, surely she wasn't imagining that. Elliot meanwhile could feel his heart beating a mile a minute as he stared down into the soulful brown eyes of his best friend. Did she want something more as much as he did?

It was at that moment when a high pitched voice called Elliot's name. The trance broken, both looked down momentarily to regroup whilst cursing the intrusion.

"Looks like you have an admirer El" Liv smiled even though she could feel pangs of sadness at the thought of him going off with someone else.

"You have to help me Liv" Elliot pleaded as the voice got closer, "I have been trying to get away from her all night. I bet Munch is loving this."

Elliot glanced around noticing the older man smirking to himself whilst holding his glass up in salute to Elliot.

"Huh?" Olivia looked slightly confused.

"I'll explain later. Please Liv. I am begging you, save me?" Elliot gave her puppy dog eyes and there was no way on this earth she could refuse him, not that she could ever refuse him anything anyway, but the way he was looking at her in that moment…she'd do anything.

"What do you need me to do El?" Olivia gazed back at him hoping she didn't sound as hopelessly dream- like as she felt.

Elliot thought that was a loaded question, one of many he suspected would be uttered that night the way things were going. He slowly brought his hands to rest on Olivia's hips, bringing them closer together whilst she ran her fingertips up and down his well- defined arms.

"I owe you one for this" Elliot leaned in close whispering in Olivia's ear not trusting his voice and hoping she didn't notice the delicious chills suddenly coursing through his body.

"I'll be sure to let you know when I need something…" Elliot closed his eyes at his partner's low voice in his ear, missing the last part of what she said.

Olivia couldn't believe she was actually in this position with her long-time crush; it was intoxicating…more so than the alcohol she had consumed. It was a shame it was all an act, or was it? He certainly wasn't letting go and she had informed him that his stalker had scuttled off as soon as she seen them together.

They didn't break their hold until a rather plastered Casey almost fell into them saying in a sing song voice "easy there Stabler, she might whip you if you misbehave."

Gaping at their friend who proceeded to drag a passing Alex off to dance Elliot and Olivia let go of each other and made their way over to Munch, Fin and Melinda, Elliot placing his hand on Olivia's lower back as they walked.

Noticing the persistent cheerleader lurking nearby Elliot took another opportunity and moved almost completely behind Olivia sliding his hand from her lower back so that his arm was around her holding her against him.

Olivia had to fight the urge to rest her head back against Elliot and close her eyes; his scent was invading her nose and being in his arms felt so relaxing. Reminding herself of where she was Olivia almost stopped moving, noticing her step momentarily falter Elliot stated, "I thought she'd have taken the hint by now", thinking that his best friend was confused by his actions.

Munch also hearing this comment quipped, "Who has taken what hint? Liv that he's interested, or the cheerleader that he's not."

Fin elbowed the older detective in the arm whilst the medical examiner just rolled her eyes, Munch just could not help himself. This went unnoticed by the two best friends still trying not to show how much they were affected by the other.

* * *

><p>It was sometime later when Elliot reluctantly removed his arm from around Olivia, having discovered his admirer had finally taken the hint. It was okay when he was doing it for show, but to keep her close afterward was another thing entirely.<p>

Olivia missed the contact when Elliot no longer had his arm around her, but was he only doing it for show? She just wasn't sure.

As the party wound down, a lot of very tipsy and some very drunk people stumbled home, Casey stumbled as far as one of Alex's guest bedrooms, and Munch, Fin, Melinda, and O'Halloran had all shared cabs home.

Elliot had offered Olivia to stay at his apartment as it was closer than hers as they shared a cab home mentioning that he did owe her, twice. Smiling softly she had agreed, hoping to get her answer as to whether Elliot felt anything other than friendship for her.

* * *

><p>"You want a drink Liv" Elliot asked making his way to the kitchen area.<p>

"Water would be great thanks El" she replied.

After showing Olivia to the guest bedroom Elliot gave her something to sleep in. As he waited for her to finish in the bathroom he changed into his pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt all the while thinking about the evening. In a way he was glad to have had a drunken admirer as it gave him the chance to be closer to Olivia, even just for a little while.

Hearing the bathroom door open Elliot walked out of his bedroom and stopped short, seeing Olivia in his t-shirt that came down to about mid-thigh made him want things he shouldn't want from his partner.

"The shorts were a bit too big" Olivia smiled shyly noticing her partner's stare, "good party tonight" she continued as he rubbed his hand over his face.

"Yeah, it was fun" Elliot replied finding his voice, and stepping closer to her "Oh, and thank you" he took her hand wondering where he found the courage, "for helping me out."

Olivia just looked up at him, did he even realise the effect he had on her?

"Anytime El"

Elliot gazed down into the dark chocolate eyes of his best friend once again lost.

Olivia caught her breath at the intensity of her partners gaze, he had looked at her that way earlier in the night; it had caused all sorts of sensations that one should not feel for their partner and best friend…yet she did, had done for a long time.

As he continued to hold her hand, his thumb caressing the back of it, his piercing blue eyes locked on hers, Olivia could not prevent the words from tumbling out of her mouth.

"Kiss me Elliot" the low, sultry voice commanded his attention.

"Uh, W-what?" he stuttered at the woman in front of him.

"I said, kiss me" she replied before biting her lower lip and resting her head back against the wall, it took all of her courage to repeat it, but it was now or never…she had to know.

Still staring open mouthed at the woman in front of him, Elliot wondered if what he was witnessing was a dream or a hallucination…If it was either he did not want to wake up.

* * *

><p>Olivia started to wonder if she had just ruined everything when her partner just continued to stare at her, looking down. Maybe she was the only one still a little tipsy; maybe she had completely misread things all night…shit!<p>

'_And lead us not into temptation_' was popping into his mind but Elliot concluded that no matter how many times he said that it was not going to change the fact that in that moment his partner was pure sin and he was willing to follow wherever she lead…even if it was to the gates of hell themselves. Though he was sure anything to do with Olivia would feel like heaven.

Feeling her start to pull away Elliot realised he had been staring like an idiot and knowing the way his partner could shut down he did the very thing she asked, they very thing he had been wanting to do for God knows how long…he kissed her.

Before Olivia could pull away she felt the hand that wasn't holding hers gently cup her cheek, and before she could register it properly Elliot's lips were upon hers, softly but with so much need that she felt her knees would give out.

Olivia ran her arms up around his neck pouring countless moments of want, need, everything into that one kiss. She deepened the kiss as Elliot held her as close as her could against the wall so she would feel his desire for her, show her he needed her as more than a friend and partner.

When the necessity for air became too much the two only rested their foreheads neither willing to let go, in case the other decided it was a mistake.

Breathing heavily Elliot nuzzled her nose with his urging Olivia to look up, when she did their eyes once again locked, cerulean blue meeting deepest brown. The burning heat reflected in each gaze left no doubt in the other. Kissing her forehead softly Elliot held Olivia to him as she rested her head into his shoulder.

"Liv, I don't want to rush this…" Elliot started making her look up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers, "will you stay in with me tonight?"

Olivia wanted that more than anything, she wanted him. But they had been drinking and she didn't want to rush things…this was Elliot and she wanted to be sure neither of them was drunk for that occasion.

Seeing the hesitation in his best friend's eyes, Elliot knew what was going through her mind, it was going through his also.

"Just to sleep Liv" he gazed his fingertips up and down her back leaving pleasant chills in their wake, "I don't want to let you go just yet."

"I'd like that" Olivia admitted shyly caressing his cheek before giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

He responded to her kiss running hip tongue along her lips asking for entrance, which she readily allowed as he massaged her tongue with his. Sighing into the kiss Elliot ran his hands through Olivia's hair before resting on her neck.

Breaking away he took in the dazed look on his partners face as she took his hands in hers. The innocent gesture made him grin as he led her towards his bedroom.

As soon as the two got into the bed Elliot took Olivia into his arms as she grinned up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing" she replied, "just happy."

Shaking his head, Elliot held Olivia tighter and kissed her head. They fell asleep aware of the fire they ignited within each other but also the desire for something more; neither could have made it all about that night, for both Elliot and Olivia knew that they had wanted, needed each other for far longer.

The two had gotten their answers that night; Olivia found that her partner did indeed feel more than friendship for her, and, just as Elliot had suspected anything to do with his beautiful best friend was undeniably heaven.

**A/N: All done! Thanks for reading :) Reviews are welcome, but please don't be mean...the fluffy plot bunnies get a bit upset, lol!**


End file.
